fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Astrolabe Pretty Cure
Astrolabe PreCure '(アストロラーベ プリキュア ''Asutororābe PuriKyua) or '''Astrolabe Pretty Cure is a fanseries written and made by Ritsu (fourleafprince). The series' main motif is Chinese mythology, involving the Four Symbols of China and the Flowers of the Four Seasons where each cure represents one of these images. 'Plot' In this world exists two different planes of existence. One, the world everyone knows with nothing too out-of-the-ordinary, and another world full of magic and spirits and demons and such. These two worlds are known as the Mortal Realm and the Cultivation World. At one time, the two worlds had almost been indistinguishable, but events lead up to those who were able to cultivate their magic into separating their lives from those who could not. For a while, it had been possible to traverse between the two, but many years have passed and the Cultivation World was long since forgotten by the Mortal Realm, only remembered as fiction. When the constellations in the sky slowly disappeared one by one, no one of the Mortal Realm had bat an eye to such a phenomenon, disregarding it with science instead. However, in the Cultivation World, where their magic depended on these stars, they knew something terrible was soon to happen. Lan Chun, courtesy name Lan YouYang, a resident of the Cultivation World, consults an oracle as the times become darker and is told about four legendary cultivators who take their powers from the Four Symbols and how they are the ones who will restore magic in the Cultivation World. However, he's told that they don't exist in the Cultivation World, but instead in the Mortal Realm. With this, YouYang attempts a ritual that hadn't been done in centuries in order to cross to the Mortal Realm, dragging along with him his two personal servants, Long SongShu and Lin ZhuZi in the process. All he has to do is find the people with the potential for cultivating. Easy enough, right? 'Characters' Astrolabe Pretty Cure Ren Akamatsu '(赤松 蓮 ''Akamatsu Ren) / '''Cure Lotus (キュアロータス Kyua Rōtasu) Voiced by: Yūko Sanpei Ren is a 16-year-old boy, a second year student at Jewelry Hill Academy, as well as the designated leader of the Pretty Cure by YouYang. As Cure Lotus, his strawberry blonde hair becomes longer, becoming a crimson red fading into a pink color. His theme color is red and his motif is the Vermilion Bird of the South, wielding fire-based powers from the principle of Fire. His weapon of choice is a bow and arrows, with fletching supposedly made of feathers from the Vermilion Bird itself. He also wields a sword with the Chinese characters for the Vermilion Bird (朱雀 Zhū Què) engraved on its sheath, but Ren reads it in its Japanese reading (朱雀 Suzaku) instead. Ren is able to wield the sword outside of being a Pretty Cure, although he can't use it to fly while in the Mortal Realm. Chun Lan '(藍 春 ''Lán Chūn) / YouYang Lan (藍 悠揚 Lán YōuYáng) /''' Cure Orchid '(キュアオーキッド ''Kyua Ōkiddo) Voiced by: Kishō Taniyama YouYang, known to close friends and family as Chun, is an 19-year-old boy from the Cultivation World. He's the son of a sect leader, next in line to be the sect leader. After attempting to consult an oracle in his world, he leaves to try and find the four legendary cultivators for the good of his world. As Cure Orchid, his navy blue hair becomes teal, fading into blue, becoming tied in a high ponytail. His theme color is blue and his motif is the Azure Dragon of the East, wielding plant-based powers from the principle of Wood. He wields a sword with the Chinese characters for the Azure Dragon (青龍 Qīnglóng) engraved on its sheath, a coming-of-age gift he received from his father. He also uses various talismans as his sub-weapon. YouYang is able to wield the sword outside of being a Pretty Cure and fly on it. 'Rai Sakuma '(朔間 雷 Sakuma Rai) /''' Cure Chrysanth '(キュアクリサンサ ''Kyua Kurisansa) Voiced by: Saori Hayami Rai is a 17-year-old girl, a second year student at Jewelry Hill Academy. As Cure Chrysanth, her brown hair becomes a long loose braid turned completely white, fading into bright orange. Her theme color is white and her motif is the White Tiger of the West, wielding lightning-based powers from the principle of Metal. Her weapon of choice is a whip that she can surround in lightning that she can summon on will from the form of a ring. She also wields a sword with the Chinese characters for the White Tiger (白虎 Bái Hǔ) engraved on its sheath. Rai is able to wield the sword outside of being a Pretty Cure, but is unable to fly on it in the Mortal Realm. 'ShuiJing Bai '(白 水晶 Bái ShuǐJīng) /''' Cure Plum '(キュアプラム ''Kyua Puramu) Voiced by: Maaya Sakamoto ShuiJing is a 16-year-old boy, a Chinese exchange student at Jewelry Hill Academy. He has an unnatural amount of spiritual energy for someone born in the Mortal Realm, as stated by YouYang. As Cure Plum, his black hair turns a lavender color, tied into a bun but left mostly down, fading into a dark purple. His theme color is black and his motif is the Black Turtle of the North, wielding water-based powers from the principle of Water. His weapons of choice are two battle fans, black fans with golden spikes jutting out. He also wields a sword with the Chinese characters for the Black Turtle (玄武 Xuánwǔ) engraved on its sheath. ShuiJing is able to wield the sword outside of being a Pretty Cure and is somewhat able to fly on it while in the Mortal Realm. '''Allies SongShu Long '(隆 松樹 ''Lóng SōngShù) Voiced by: Kenichi Suzumura SongShu is a 17-year-old boy and one of YouYang's personal servants who helped him recreate the summoning circle. He wields a sword with the characters for "longevity" (长寿 Chángshòu) engraved on its sheath. Although he doesn't have as high spiritual energy as the Pretty Cure, he can still support them by making talismans and charms for use during battle, SongShu's specialty. 'ZhuZi Lin '(林 竹子 Lín ZhúZi) Voiced by: Yoshinori Fujita ZhuZi is a 17-year-old boy and one of YouYang's personal servants who helped him recreate the summoning circle. He wields a sword with the characters for "modesty" (谦逊 Qiānxùn) engraved on its sheath. Although he doesn't have as high spiritual energy as the Pretty Cure, he supports them through making various arrays that allows him to alchemize things such as barriers and small golems as a distraction, a specialty of ZhuZi. '''[ insert villain name here] smth abt evil spirits : demonic cultivators ? stealing stars for their own magical needs Minor Characters school friends, family members, stuff like that i guess 'Items' * device: The Pretty Cure's transformation device. It's designed like a planisphere. * Cure Charts (): The Pretty Cure's transformation item. They're circular star charts that can be inserted into the device, granting the Pretty Cure their power. ** Summer Disc '''(): The disc that allows Ren to transform into Cure Lotus. This disc has a constellation that forms a phoenix flying north. ** '''Spring Disc (): The disc that allows YouYang to transform into Cure Orchid. This disc has a constellation that forms a dragon facing eastward. ** Autumn Disc (): The disc that allows Rai to transform into Cure Chrysanth. This disc has a constellation that forms a tiger facing westward. ** Winter Disc (): The disc that allows ShuiJing to transform into Cure Plum. This disc has a constellation that forms a turtle with a snake head for a tail. * Astralite '(アストライト ''Asutoraito): Spiritual energy condensed into a crystallized form. Golden cores, if extracted and condensed, become these shards, as their powers are reliant on the stars above in heaven. Depending on a cultivator's level of cultivation, the size of the Astralite differs. The average cultivator's golden core can be condensed into a small shard, one-fifth of a full Emperor's Star. ** '''Emperor's Stars (皇帝の星 Kōtei no hoshi): When five pieces of Astralites are collected, they form one Emperor's Star. Twenty-eight of them have gone missing from the heavens, which is enough to disrupt the balance between spiritual energy and resentful energy. The 28 Emperor's Stars are based on the 28 Mansions of the Chinese constellations system. * Flying Swords (空飛ぶ刀 Soratobu-gatana): The most iconic weapon of a common cultivator. These swords are in tune with the owner's spiritual energy that, with a command, they're able to fly through the air. They're often used as a way of transportation. The Pretty Cure's swords are collectively known as the Four Blades of Retribution. ** Zhu Que '(朱雀 ''Zhū Què): The sword attuned to Ren. Ren calls it '''Suzaku instead due to his inability to read anything in Chinese. The tassel at the end of the sword's handle has colorful red feathers hanging from it. ** Qinglong (青龍 Qīnglóng): The sword attuned to YouYang. It was a coming-of-age gift for YouYang's 19th birthday from his father, who had obtained the sword from a night hunt. The tassel at the end of the sword's handle is black and fluffy, like the accents on his outfit as a Pretty Cure. ** Bai Hu (白虎 Bái Hǔ): The sword attuned to Rai. The tassel at the end of the sword's handle is actually a white tiger's tail. ** Xuanwu (玄武 Xuánwǔ): The sword attuned to ShuiJing. The tassel at the end of the sword's handle is fashioned to look like a snake's tail. * 'Locations' * Mortal Realm '(人間の分野 ''Ningen no Bun'ya): The world without magic, also known as Earth. It was dubbed the Mortal Realm by those of the Cultivation World. ** 'Jewelry Hill Academy '(宝石が丘学園 Hōseki-gaoka Gakuen): The school that Ren and Rai attend, and eventually ShuiJing during the exchange program. * 'Cultivation World '(栽培の世界 Saibai no Sekai): The world of magic, separated from the world without magic. Although it is the world of magic, not everyone uses magic, having originally been part of the Mortal Realm. Based on the Mortal Realm, but a conglomeration of different cultures and societies, ranging from Asian cultures to European ones. Several variations of cultivation magic differ between these cultures. ** 'Sky Mirror Lake '(空の鏡湖 Sora no Kagamiko): Residence of the Lan Clan, a prominent Sect in the Cultivation World. This is the hub of the area based around Chinese cultivation techniques of swordfighting and the use of instruments as a mean to cultivate, as well as YouYang's home. ** '''Crystal Palace (結晶の宮殿 Kesshō no Kyūden): Residence of the Quarz Family, a prominent Sect in the Cultivation World. This is the center of a more European-based area, focused on Cultivation techniques such as herbal charms and card readings, to name a few. ** Abyssal Ravine (深い渓谷 Fukai Keikoku): A desolate ravine in the middle of the Cultivation World. A center of resentful energy contained here by thousands of sealing charms created by the cultivators of the world. Entering this area without proper protective charms is not safe, as succumbing to the resentful energy of the ravine may cause illness and at worse, death. Staring into the bottomless ravine has been said to cause people's sight to be stolen away, or even their souls if they stare too long. The demonic cultivators are said to loiter around the ravine as a sort of base. 'Media' Episodes Movies ''Astrolabe Pretty Cure the Movie: Spirited Away to the Fox's Wedding?! ''(TBA) When exploring the Cultivation World, Ren Akamatsu steps too close to an unknown array, before disappearing before his friends' eyes, leaving the array broken and unusable. While his friends try to figure out how to get him back, Ren finds himself in Diyu being offered tea by a fox spirit! Astrolabe Pretty Cure the Movie: Spirited Away to the Fox's Wedding?! ''(映画 アストロラーベ プリキュア 狐の嫁入りに神隠し?! ''Eiga Asutororābe PuriKyua Kitsune no Yomeiri ni Kamikakushi?!) is a planned movie with no current release date. Astrolabe Pretty Cure Imperial Regalia Pretty Cure: Mirrored Fragments (TBA) Astrolabe Pretty Cure☆Imperial Regalia Pretty Cure: Mirrored Fragments (映画 アストロラーベ プリキュア☆インペリアルレガリアプリキュア ミラーリング断片 Eiga Asutororābe PuriKyua☆Inperiaru Regaria PuriKyua Mirāringu Danpen) is a planned crossover movie of Astrolabe Pretty Cure and ''Imperial Regalia Pretty Cure'', with no current release date. 'Trivia' * mo dao zu shi..... * Unlike most series, fairies and mascots aren't a concept in Astrolabe Pretty Cure. Instead, SongShu and ZhuZi take the role in a sense, helping YouYang find the Pretty Cure. Category:Fanseries